Reficul (Canon)/Lambdawg
|-|Current= |-|Past= Summary Reficul (リフィカル) appears as the "passing demon" in The Gray Garden where she went to give Kcalb aid in exchange for his attendance to a Devil's Meeting. She is the Devil of Elux's world and the queen of demons. Reficul has come across as docile; leniency, calmness, and apathy are shown in her overall behavior. She tends to procrastinate with her work and usually neglects it, for she doesn't find a purpose for worrying or stressing over it. Reficul is a straightforward person, being blunt with her actions. However, she has shown sides of playfulness in her wherever it's teasing Ivlis or anything in between. She is completely devoted to her wife, Sin, and loves her dearly. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B Name: Reficul, Seraph (Previously) Origin: DSP Verse (The Gray Garden) Gender: Female Age: Older than the universe Classification: Devil of Elux's World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Creation, Life Manipulation, Subjective Reality, Conceptual Manipulation (Lesser beings like King mogeko are capable of creating multiple universes, concepts, imaginary beings such as mogekos and even rewriting the plot to create alternate timelines), Magic, Transmutation, and Sealing (Turned Rieta into a Genie and trapped her in a lamp ), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Durability Negation (Even weak angels/demons are able to attack souls and ghosts), One Hit Kill(Lesser demons can kill in one shot other beings with their powers), Non-Corporeal, Confusion Inducement (Lesser demons can induce confusing with their mere stare), Hellfire Manipulation, BFR (Send Glowrie to the Grey Wolrd), Portal Creation and Dimensional Travel (Created a portal to the Grey World), Fourth Wall Awareness (Literally introduces herself to the player), Teleportation (Shown here), Invisibility (Shown here), Invulnerability and can cause Status Effects, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Emotional Manipulation, Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation and has a Resistance to all of them (Upscaling from Wodahs and Grora whose clothes can do all of this), Precognition (Even lesser demons are capable of predicting the future), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (As a deviless she should be capable of resisting the effects of the mogeko castle which has various side effects such as messing with Yonaka’s imaginations and triggering flashbacks), Madness Manipulation and Corruption (Should be capable of resisting the effects caused by the Sea of Death which passively corrupts everything near it, including one's mind and even control it), Death Manipulation, Sealing and BFR (Should be unaffected by Wadanohara's seal which can cause all of these effects), Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Upscaling from Shinya) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse Level (Smacked Ivlis (Good Ending) without any problem. Comparable to Kcalb) Speed: At least Immeasurable (Superior to Rieta) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse Level (Should be unaffected by any of Rieta's attacks as she is her superior) Stamina: Very High Range: At least Multiverse Standard Equipment: A Morning Star Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Was capable to see through Ivlis's plan and aided in his defeat) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Intro_Reficul.png|Reficul's introductory photo in The Gray Garden Funamusea_Character_Page-_Reficul's_Chart.png|Reficul's character chart from the Funamusea character page. Reficul_Art.png F for Ivlis.png|oho, now there’s a nice face Tumblr_n57kelodlG1tyz5tjo2_500.png|The results of a TGG favorite character survey, with Passing Demon (Reficul) ranking 5th Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Lambdawg